Braconnier
by Mysthe
Summary: One-shot pour l'anniversaire d'un ami. :) Ship totalement cracké (Aiolia x Rhadamanthe) Rhadamanthe vient à la recherche d'infos avant la bataille...


_Joyeux anniversaire !_

.:*:.

_Ship complètement cracké, vous êtes prévenus ! :)  
Réservé aux plus de 16 ans.  
Merci à Pélagie, ma charmante bêta-correctrice d'avoir relu si vite ! ^^_

_.:*:._

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le verre de whisky qu'il avait commandé. Il était froid, et tempérait sa fureur. Maudite soit Pandore. Elle aurait refusé si elle s'était doutée son projet. Mais même s'ils n'avaient pas prévu d'attaquer avant quelques jours, Rhadamanthe aimait connaître l'ennemi, découvrir le terrain. Il ne pouvait pas monter jusqu'au Sanctuaire, mais il pouvait aller dans le village en bas, entrer dans ce bar minable dans lequel on disait que même les chevaliers d'or se prélassaient. Le Spectre s'était assis et avait commandé sa boisson favorite, laissant l'alcool lui brûler la gorge avec bonheur. Pour se fondre dans la masse, il avait enfilé un T-shirt à manches courtes, mais la chaleur l'avait fait transpirer, et le tissu épais collait maintenant à sa peau dure. Rhadamanthe se sentait étrangement dévêtu derrière sa table.  
Des salutations enjouées accueillirent soudain l'entrée d'un homme blond. Il avait les cheveux courts qui bouclaient autour de sa peau mate, et avançait sûr de lui. Ses yeux brillaient de l'éclat du fauve qui cherche sa proie. Le patron du bar le salua d'un ton enjoué. Ce type devait être une star locale… Rhadamanthe frissonna soudain. Était-ce… Un de ces fameux chevaliers d'or qu'il était venu traquer ? Une excitation soudaine le traversa, et il plissa des yeux. L'homme posa soudain le regard sur lui et sourit. Il se rapprocha de la table de Rhadamanthe, alors que ses fossettes gauches se creusaient de plus en plus.  
« Un visage nouveau est toujours le bienvenu », dit-il en s'asseyant en face du Spectre.  
Rhadamanthe redressa le menton, satisfait d'avoir obtenu l'attention de l'homme.  
« On m'avait beaucoup… recommandé cet endroit, expliqua le Juge.  
— Ah, je vois… », susurra l'homme blond.  
Il tendit la main vers le verre de whisky et s'en empara pour le boire.  
« Hum, pas ma boisson préférée, mais elle te ressemble… », commenta-t-il.  
Il battit des cils en demandant subitement :  
« Et comment dois-je t'appeler au juste ?  
— Hum…, badina Rhadamanthe, pourquoi pas Maître ? »  
Le blond rit.  
« Tu me plais… Mais c'est toi qui m'appelleras comme ça avant ce soir. Allez, poursuivit-il, je vais commencer. Je m'appelle Aiolia.  
— Aiolia… »  
Rhadamanthe se rengorgea intérieurement. C'était l'un des noms des chevaliers d'or. Il était en bonne position. Haussant le menton, il sortit le faux nom qu'il avait préparé pour l'occasion :  
« Je m'appelle Triptos.  
— Alors, dis-moi, Triptos, si on t'a recommandé cet endroit, chuchota Aiolia, c'est que tu voulais passer… du bon temps, non ? »  
Rhadamanthe étrécit le regard. La rumeur était donc vraie… On y voyait des chevaliers d'or venus dépenser leur excès de luxure en toute tranquillité. Le Juge se rengorgea. Il savait que son apparence pouvait plaire. Gonflant la poitrine, il dit d'une voix grave :  
« Bien sûr… Avec un beau blond par exemple… »  
Aiolia eut un sourire carnassier.  
« Et moi qui rêvais t'entendre me parler de mes muscles… »  
Il caressa son biceps dur.  
« Ne sont-ils pas parfaits ? », se languit-il.  
Il observa Rhadamanthe du coin de l'oeil.  
« Hum… Pas autant que les miens… », contesta le Juge.  
Il souleva le coton lourd de son T-shirt, et dévoila des abdominaux gravés sur la peau humide, séparés par une ligne épaisse de poils châtains. La bouche d'Aiolia s'ouvrit.  
« J'admets… », accepta-t-il.  
Il se pencha sur la table et murmura à l'oreille du Juge :  
« Il y a des chambres à l'étage… Viens avec moi… »  
_Parfait_, pensa Rhadamanthe. Il pourrait le pousser à dévoiler des choses secrètes, s'il parvenait aussi facilement à lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il se leva et suivit le Saint dans l'escalier.

.:*:.

La chambre était étroite, le volet entrebâillé tentait de filtrer la chaleur sans y parvenir et l'agitation de la rue montait par la fenêtre. Mais Aiolia s'en moquait et attira le Juge contre lui. Il colla ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de Rhadamanthe et mordit un baiser sauvage, plaquant la langue tiède sous la sienne.  
« Tu sais que personne ne sait au Sanctuaire que je préfère les mecs ?, chuchota-t-il.  
— Le Sanctuaire ?, fit semblant de s'étonner le Juge.  
— Ouais, le coin où je bosse… »  
Rhadamanthe ôta le débardeur d'Aiolia et lécha le torse découvert.  
« Et comment ne s'en rendent-ils pas compte ?, marmonna le Juge.  
— Ah, ils ont des idées arrêtées sur le look et le comportement des gays.., gémit Aiolia.  
— Et alors, tu exhales l'homosexualité par tous tes pores… Ces muscles, c'est indécent. »  
Il caressa le ventre ferme, avant d'aller déboucler la ceinture et plonger la main dans le boxer déjà tendu. Le Saint se vengea en retirant rapidement le tissu du T-shirt qui le séparait encore du torse du Juge et glissa ses mains dans le jean pour palper les fesses fermes. Rhadamanthe grogna alors que les doigts se révélaient plus audacieux.  
« Je te l'ai dit, rit Aiolia, tu m'appelleras "Maître" sous peu… »  
En un geste rapide, il défit le pantalon du Juge pour mieux se frotter contre lui.

.:*:.

Rhadamanthe reprenait son souffle. Le Saint était rudement endurant, il ne manquait visiblement pas de pratique, et le corps du Juge portait encore les marques de leurs ébats. Sur sa gauche, Aiolia soupira.  
« Le Sanctuaire est un endroit si terne…, se lamenta ce dernier. Que des maisons en pierre, un Saint dans chaque, prêt à y laisser la vie.  
— Hum…, l'encouragea Rhadamanthe. Je comprends que tu viennes te détendre ici… Même si je suppose que… Il y a pas mal de monde, non ?  
— Tu parles, on s'est battus entre nous, on n'est plus que cinq, enragea le Saint.  
— Des traîtres ?  
— Ouais… Enfin sauf mon frère. Lui, il s'est fait tuer par un de ces traîtres…, bougonna Aiolia.  
— Je vois… », chuchota le Juge.  
En quelques phrases innocentes, Aiolia venait déjà de lui en apprendre beaucoup. Peu de Saints survivants. Des traîtres morts qui n'attendaient qu'à être ressuscités pour se venger, sauf le frère du blond nu à ses côtés.  
Satisfait, Rhadamanthe alla se rhabiller. Aiolia le laissa partir, indifférent. Le Juge partit confier ses informations, Pandore serait furieuse mais elle devrait reconnaître sa valeur.  
Content de lui-même, Rhadamanthe courut vers son château. Il oublierait vite qu'il avait bizarrement apprécié cette étreinte placée sous le seau de la duperie. Il oublierait que son corps s'était bizarrement laissé aller sous les assauts de l'ennemi. Après tout, ce serait lui le "Maître" sur le champ de bataille.


End file.
